Adept Riders
In the modern age human beings prefer the use of plains, boats and the ubiqitous automobiles to travel about. But for the majority of history the the top notch level of transport usually came on the back of an animal. It has even been said that the birth of commerce and civilization happened when man first sat on the back of a horse. The Adepts long ago acquired unique 'Rides,' that is, horses and other animals of a Supernatural persuasion to ride upon. These types of equine Supernaturals have fallen much out of use in modern times, but if you play or write a story set in another time period, chances are your Adepts will be riding a few of these. Bridges And Crossroads: Adept Riders are not natural animals, they are Supernaturals, usually materialized spirits from across the Veil. When encountered they are usually found in locations of symbolic value, places like bridges (which symbolize the span between the material world and the world of spirits) or crossroads (places of intersection like that are preferred by many spirits, both good and bad). Getting your hands on an Adept Rider means locating one, usually at one of these two places, preferably late at night and far removed from secular people. Tradition has it that the light of a full moon is particularly attractive to Adept Riders and entices them to enter into our world. Dark Rider: The Dark Rider is a type of Infernal and so is only ridden by Fallen, the Damned and Adepts like the Marauders and Waywards. It appears as a typical racing horse, but is entirely jet-black and at night is surrounded by a filmy darkness, almost like a living shadow that hangs unto the horse wherever it goes, being dispelled only by strong sources of direct light. The Rider's eyes usually smolder with a low, red color, giving it an freakish look. The Dark Rider is super-fast and durable and can leap impossible distances. The Dark Rider is an Infernal and will actually attack most Adepts on sight, attempting to kick or bite them. As long as no one pays too close attention to the eyes, and it's daytime, the Dark Rider can pass for a typical horse. Dawn Rider: A Dawn Rider is so named because they usually only appear to Adepts around first light. They favor the Order of Judges and posses a deflection ward that makes it difficult to hit them with projectile weapons. A Dawn Rider usually takes the form of a tawny or cream colored horse with a mane of brown or hazel coloring. The horse is tall and robust and is built for long travels and quick sprints of speed. Dawn Riders are spirits associated with Justice and therefore only obey Adepts who are strictly law abiding. Therefore, they will usually show disfavor for the Heretical Orders. Judges mounted on Dawn Riders are thought to be responsible for tales of heroic gunslingers during the era of the wild west. Stories of lawgivers chasing down bands of thieves and bandits could easily have their origin in the work of a Dawn Rider and its Adept. Dawn Riders are highly intelligent animals and can learn to understand many basic verbal commands. El Diablo: Despite the name, El Diablo isn't actually an Infernal. It is a spirit born from pure chaos and is very difficult to break and train. Many Adepts have seriously injured themselves trying to break one in. If an Adept can pull it off, an El Diablo is fiercely loyal and leaves a trail of fire and destruction in its wake when it runs at full speed (a vortex of fire and strong winds form behind it). It appears as a horse of dark fur with splotches of white here and there. It is resistant to damage but possesses no accelerated healing ability. An El Diablo is favored by the Order of Anarchs, although the horse shows no specialty towards them. An El Diablo can pass for a normal horse, so long as it doesn't race at top speed. Great Boar: A Great Boar is a massive boar that can be ridden upon. It isn't known for its intelligence, but a Great Boar combines super-strength with increased durability and heightened levels of healing. It also has a terrific sense of smell and can track targets far and wide. Because of its great size, a Great Boar is difficult to pass off as a natural animal. Great Stag: The Great Stag is a large, powerful stag (or moose, in the Americas) that is frequently found in forested areas. It prefers the Hunters, Remnants and Pagans (and is especially favored in return by the Pagans). The Great Stag has immense strength and can ram targets with a sonic shock that pulverizes them. Because of its great size, a Great Stag is difficult to pass off as a natural animal. Griffin: A Griffin is a rare type of Adept Rider which exists as an amalgamation of hawk and lion, complete with powerful wings that allow it to soar through the skies. The animal is intelligent and its beak and claws deal supernatural damage. The beast is also able to cloak itself in a glamour to prevent breaking the Discipline Arcani. Griffins prefer Adepts from Orders who are associated with Effects. As such they favor the Creators, Healers, Inquisitors, Mystics, Pagans and Resurrectionists. Haunted Bike: Despite the name, a Haunted Bike need not be a thing of the Darkness. Most Adepts with Haunted Bikes merely ride a type of motorcycle imbued with a minor Celestial spirit. The Haunted Bike appears perfectly normal, but is highly resistant to damage, can race at super speeds, and when handled properly can jump impossible distances. Haunted Bikes are popular among the Order of Creators, the Grease Monkey Faction in particular are considered the very best at making them. Kelpie: A Kelpie is a rare type of Fey creature that takes the form of a horse. This particular horse is always found near bodies of water and it has the ability to breath underwater and race along the waves as if it were running on dry ground. Kelpie tend to flee and are difficult to catch, but they are favorable to the Order of Corsairs. Other than the fact that a Kelpie is perpetually wet and covered in sea stuff like seaweed, they otherwise look like normal horses. Light Rider: The Light Rider is a type of Celestial and so can only be ridden by servants of the Light. It appears as a horse of perfect white color, with light brown or hazel eyes. It is highly intelligent and can run fast and jump impossible distances, at times seeming to fly. However, the animal is delicate and can die from wounds as easily as a natural horse. The Light Rider often appears to glow, and when in action against servants of the Darkness it actually does surround itself with a nimbus of light. This halo wards off enemy magick, a protection it extends to its rider as well. Light Riders are not found by accident. They are found by churches, cemeteries and other 'holy' places in the pale of the moonlight. They only come when called for, although they don't have to come they will frequently choose to. Light Riders are incredibly loyal and once they bond with an Adept, they will not leave them even if it means their death. Light Riders can mask themselves in a glamour, an illusion designed to make them appear normal or grant them powers of anonymity. Even when riding down the highway, Unitiated people will simply fail to notice the supernatural horse riding in the lanes with them. As long as the Light Rider or its Adept don't do anything to draw direct attention to themselves, no one will see them except other Supernaturals. Pale Rider: One of the most notorious of the Adept Riders in history, mentioned by name in the Book of Revelations, the Pale Horse takes the appearance of a bone-white thoroughbred horse with lean muscle and long, almost spindly legs. Despite it's seeming frailty the horse can race at break neck speeds and is quite durable to damage, even aggravated damage. At top speed it can easily outrace most cars and trucks. The Pale Rider is a race of Supernaturals associated with Death and is thus immune to most Necromantic magicks. It lives across the Veil but sometimes wanders into our world under the light of a full moon (see above). When riding the Pale Rider, the Adept will share in its immunity to death magick. Also, the horse is clouded with an aura of awe and fear which can help cowl lesser beings, especially mere mortals, into fleeing from you. The horse looks perfectly normal, albeit a bit on the sickly side, but the aura causes people to feel an intense unnatural dislike and fear from it. Pegasus: An extraordinarily rare type of Adept Rider, a Pegasus is the mythical, winged horse of fable who can fly through the sky and possesses heightened intelligence. A Pegasus can cover itself with a glamour, so there is no need to worry about breaking the Discipline Arcani. A Pegasus is said to appear only to Adepts who have committed great deeds and earned multiple Titles. Unicorn: The actual, flesh-and-blood Supernatural of myth is not a spirit but a Supernatural of our world. It is only found in the most remote and beautiful places, and even then often only reveals itself to Supernaturals who serve the Light. The Unicorn takes the appearance of a white horse with a pinkish mane and haze, it has a sharp, spiraled horn and can run at racecar speeds along even rocky and uneven ground. The Unicorn is frequently followed by a pale rainbow wherever it goes, and it is said that God Himself has blessed the Unicorns with supernatural luck (a watered down version of what the Order of Chosen have going of them). The animal is renowned for its grace and ease of riding. The Unicorn serves the Orders of Disciples, Innocents, Magdalenes and Healers. The Unicorn does not favor members of the Military Orders, although it will let them ride in a pinch. Because of the horn, the Unicorn cannot normally pass as a normal horse (unless the Adept puts a string on it and claims that it is just a prop?). The rainbow effect won't occur in public if the Unicorn senses that it distresses its rider. Damage from a Unicorn's horn is supernatural in nature and is therefore difficult to heal. War Horse: Another of the four horses of the apocalypse, the War Horse takes the form of a red, blazing horse that tramples opponents with its hooves which burn like lit coals. It's mane and fur is aflame as well and brushing up against enemies will deal burn damage. Also, the horse is resistant to damage and heals quickly. The War Horse also enjoys licking up blood (not that that's useful, it's just somebody the horse will frequently do after a battle). Unfortunately the horse cannot pass for a regular animal and without some type of supernatural illusion, riding it in public areas counts as a violation of the Discipline Arcani. Members of the Military Orders are favored almost exclusively by the War Horse. White Buffalo: A powerful and robust Adept Rider native to the North American continent, the White Buffalo takes the form of a massive buffalo with snow-white fur and cobalt-blue eyes. The White Buffalo is highly intelligent in addition to being super-strong and can move even through thick snow and brush with ease. Adepts hoping to ride a White Buffalo might be able to pass it off as simply an albino buffalo, but they must be careful. If the Rider goes rampaging through trees, small rocks and building walls, it will quickly become clear there is something more to the buffalo than mere albinism. The White Buffalo dislikes unnatural Supernaturals, including Adepts like the Resurrectionists, Destroyers, Fallen, Marauders and Waywards. It prefers Adepts whose powers align with the natural order, especially Creators, Hunters, Pagans, Remnant and Disciples. When enraged or attacking, a White Buffalo can let loose with a bullhorn of a roar that sends the trees shivering and rocks quacking. Xanthus: A powerful and legendary horse that possesses Immortality, it serves the Order of Immortals almost exclusively. Very fast, very strong and capable of quickly healing even the most grevious of wounds, the Xanthus is a reliable Adept Rider. It appears as a tall, muscular horse of dark-grey fur with lighter-grey mane and tail. A Xanthus can easily pass for a normal horse. Category:Beast